


Daddy Devil

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inflicted pain (necessary), Multi, Protective Lucifer, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: “Shots!” he exclaimed looking at Chloe with wide horrified eyes.“Yes,” she explained, “He needs to be vaccinated against lots of childhood illnesses.”“He’s the son of the Devil.  He does not get illnesses,” his tone full on offended.“Then why were you freaking out when he sneezed?”  she asked him, eyebrow raised, hands on hips.





	Daddy Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one night. I hope it is as funny as in my dream.  
WARNING: This work mentions getting vaccinated so if you have a problem with needles or vaccines, you may want to skip this story. This is the only warning.

“What in Dad’s name are you feeding this child!” Lucifer’s voice could be heard clear across the house and Chloe snickered as she headed toward the nursery.

“Breast milk,” she informed him in answer to his question. She leaned against the doorjamb to watch him.

“Well, it doesn’t smell this bad when it comes out of me,” he huffed, wadding up the offending object before disposing of it. “I really should send this down to Hell. I’m sure there was nothing this foul when I ruled the place.” He directed his comment to the baby who just grinned back, flailing his arms and legs.

Chloe facepalmed and was glad that Trixie wasn’t there to ask embarrassing questions. The first time he encountered her breast milk, it was an accident. They were getting very amorous (in fact the first time since the birth of their son) and he started suckling on her breast as was his want. Her breast, thinking that it was the baby (albeit a very large baby), instantly contracted and milk gushed into his mouth. They both froze and Chloe tried to apologize but Lucifer just looked at her in awe, swallowed, grinned and dove right back in. Since then he had developed sort of a kink.

“If you don’t get a move on, we are going to be late.” They had plenty of time, of course, but she loved to tease him when she could.

“We would have been ready a half an hour ago if someone (he glared down at the baby, the baby just cooed back at him) had not decided it was an excellent time to fill a nappy.” 

Chloe could only smile. For someone who said that all children were “terrible taxing burdens” and “ghastly beasts” he was completely devoted to his son. He had not been excited at the prospect of becoming a father at first, far from it, but the moment he looked at his son, everything changed. Chloe understood that feeling. The moment when you look upon a life that is a part of you and realize that your hearts are forever linked. Lucifer had never had anything or anyone that was truly his, but this child was half of him, and he had never experienced such joy before in his entire existence.

Lucifer finished up fastening the diaper and snapped the onesie closed. It was his favorite onesie and he put it on his son every chance he could. It had a picture of a baby with horns, a tail and holding a pitchfork. It also had the caption “I’M A CUTE LIL’ DEVIL” in red script underneath. Even though he insisted it was entirely inaccurate, he couldn’t resist buying it.

“Now, shall we go?” He had lifted the baby up and settled him on his shoulder while putting a few last-minute things in the diaper bag. The baby was quite content to snuggle his dad and chew on his Armani shirt collar. Lucifer dug out a pacifier and stuck it in the baby’s mouth to rescue his shirt. The baby was content to change one for the other but then got a very determined look on his face.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, you don’t, you little urchin. I just changed you!” he exclaimed while holding the child away from him. 

Chloe could only double over in laughter. The look on Lucifer’s face was priceless.

“Bloody Hell!”

The doctor’s office was not a place one expected to see the Devil but that’s exactly where he was. Lucifer’s long lean frame and three-piece suit stuck out like a hooker in church, but he was oblivious to it all. Chloe had long since come to terms with Lucifer’s effect on others but days like today still made her roll her eyes. There were several other moms with infants or still pregnant in the waiting room and she had caught more than one eyeing her husband hungrily. Lucifer never did anything to encourage these looks either. Like he told her years ago, ‘There’s no OFF switch’ while gesturing to himself. In fact, at the moment he was staring intently at his phone while gently rocking the baby who was still in the carrier sitting on the floor.

Chloe returned from handing in the paperwork and sat down next to him.

“Playing Sex Words with Friends again?” she asked him, nodding toward the phone.

“Hmm? Yes, but Maze keeps winning,” he whined. “Where does she come up with these terms?” He wasn’t sure if he was just pissed off at losing to her or impressed with the demon’s vocabulary. Most likely both.

Just then the baby sneezed, twice. 

“Is he alright?” Lucifer said alarmed, suddenly wondering if the child might be getting sick. 

A gentle “God bless” came from the lady on his right near the door and he scowled at her for having the nerve to bless Satan’s son. 

“I assure you my Father would never ‘bless’ any son of mine,” he informed the lady, his tone indignant. 

Turning back to the baby he said, “Maybe I should take him out of the car seat.” He leaned down to do just that but Chloe stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“He’s fine. Relax.” She sat back and picked up a magazine to pass the time.

Lucifer sat back and reached into his jacket for his flask. He needed a drink if he was going to make it through this day. Chloe glared at him. He raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘what?’ then shrugged his shoulders and put the flask away. They were next to be called back.

They were shown into one of the rooms and since this was a check-up for both Chloe and the baby, the technician took Chloe’s vitals first. After the general small talk, he entered her information into the computer and left them to wait for the doctor. Lucifer occupied himself by checking out everything in the room; opening cabinets and drawers and generally making a nuisance of himself. Chloe let him have his fun without too much eye rolling because she knew he needed to work off his extra energy. Meanwhile, she had taken the baby out of the carrier when he started to fuss. The doctor arrived shortly thereafter.

The doctor checked out Chloe first and was generally pleased on her recovery from the birth then turned her attention to the child. She found upon examination an alert, robust 4-month old in very good health. When Lucifer mentioned the sneezes, she told them it was probably just dust or pollen in the air but to let her know if he started running a fever or got congested. 

“Well,” the doctor spoke while she washed and dried her hands, “I guess we will see him in a couple of months unless anything changes. I will just have the nurse come in and give him his shots and you can be on your way.” 

Chloe noticed how Lucifer’s posture went rigid and his hands clenched. She was thankful that he at least didn’t say anything until the doctor had left.

“Shots!” he exclaimed looking at Chloe with wide horrified eyes.

“Yes,” she explained, “He needs to be vaccinated against lots of childhood illnesses.”

“He’s the son of the Devil. He does not get illnesses,” his tone full on offended.

“Then why were you freaking out when he sneezed?” she asked him, eyebrow raised, hands on hips.

He blinked a few times before replying. “Well, perhaps your contribution to his genetic make-up may complicate matters,” he conceded, adjusting his cuff links. “I will bow to your superior knowledge in this. It seems to me that the Spawn turned out alright.”

Chloe just rolled her eyes but was prevented from saying anything further by the arrival of the nurse. By her demeanor Chloe could tell that she had been doing this job for many years.

“Let’s see what we have here,” she spoke pleasantly with a bit of an accent. “Cute lil’ devil, huh? Well, you are that Sugar.” She gathered her supplies while she talked. Her tone was soothing and the baby just grinned at her.

Lucifer was a different story. He eyed the newcomer warily and stepped closer to the exam table where the baby was currently laying. Chloe stood next to him to offer him support.

The nurse was quick and efficient and had completed the first vaccine almost before anyone was aware. But then the baby hitched his breath and let out a large wail.

Chloe heard Lucifer’s low rumble due to her proximity to him. She had an uneasy feeling about this. She was right.

With the second shot, Lucifer’s rumble turned into a feral growl. She looked at him and noticed that his eyes had turned red and his upper lip was raised in a snarl.

“Lucifer, stop,” she placed her hand on his forearm trying to calm him. The nurse was too intent on her duties to notice the change in Lucifer but if she looked up, all hell would break loose. Literally. 

“But. She. Is. Hurting. Him,” he growled, never taking his eyes off the nurse. He voice was low, making the hairs on her arms stand on end and she hoped the nurse couldn’t hear him over the baby’s cries.

Chloe squeezed his arm in reassurance and was relieved when she saw the fire fade from his eyes.

As soon as the nurse had given the last shot and said “All done,” Lucifer yanked the baby up, pushed Chloe aside to get a blanket and grumbled to the crying child, “It’s alright, Little One. There is a special place in Hell for people like her,” and swept out of the room in a huff.

Chloe didn’t know what to say. How could she explain Lucifer’s actions were based on his concern for the baby and not on the nurse personally?

“I’m sorry about that. I..”

“Don’t trouble yourself, sweetheart. I’ve heard it all,” she laughed good naturedly.

“Still, he shouldn’t have said that.”

“This your first?” the nurse inquired.

Chloe shook her head. “No, I have a daughter but he is Lucifer’s first.”

“Um-hm, you can always tell. Don't realize that it’s better to have a little pain now than a lot of heartache later. It’s not like the little darlin’ will remember any of it.”

Chloe just smiled and agreed before packing up the rest of their stuff. She said good-bye to the nurse on the way out and wished her a pleasant day. 

She found them in the hallway by a window. The baby was no longer crying but Lucifer was still swaying back and forth while rubbing circles on his back in a soothing manner. Chloe felt her heart clench. It always did when she caught him in these loving moments. He was never like this around others, said it would ruin his reputation, but she was glad she got to see these glimpses of the Angel within the Devil.

“Hey, everything okay?” she asked. When she got closer, she could tell that he was humming and the baby was gnawing on a familiar pocket square. They were too adorable. She put down the carrier and diaper bag so she could snuggle into his side. He draped his arm around her and drew her close.

“Yes, no thanks to that Hellion in there.” His voice remained cold and menacing but she knew there was no real heat behind it. 

“Why don’t we go home so I can comfort both my boys, hm?” she said while running her hands over his chest and abs.

“Oooo, Darling, when you put it that way, how can I resist?” He looked down at her with his most seductive grin and a waggle of his eyebrows. He then picked up the carrier and they made their way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not intended to be pro or anti vaccine. I personally am a proponent of vaccination but who am I to tell others how to live their lives. As always, I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading.


End file.
